(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a track set and, more particularly, to a track set with a tiltable surface for use with a toy vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
Track sets for use with toy cars have long been known in the art. Conventional track sets use a standard toy vehicle with u-shaped tracks. Such track sets are commonly used with die-cast cars and are formed to provide a variety of stunts. For example, such track sets have been formed to provide loops and jumps through which the cars travel or launch.
While such track sets are enjoyable for watching the vehicle after it is released into the track set, they do not typically provide for further interaction or manipulation of the track set itself after such release. Further, recent improvements have been devised to include a flywheel within the vehicle itself, such that the vehicle is a flywheel-powered toy vehicle. Additional features can be envisioned through use of the flywheel.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a track set that is operable with a flywheel-powered toy vehicle and that allows for manipulation of the track set after the vehicle is released into the track set.